


Scritch Scratch

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild D/s, Rutting, Vampire Sex, lazy written porn drabble merry xmas you sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Not with the knife. Tonight I want you to use your claws.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scritch Scratch

The edge of the blade glints gold in the candlelight, dangerously sharp, held easily in wicked fingers. It’s twirled carelessly, gracefully, playfully. The knife is familiar and Kurogane knows exactly how it feels sliding into him and opening his flesh. He knows the cool steel and the sharp bite and the smooth way Fai will move it through him. Though… maybe not tonight.

He stops Fai’s hand by the wrist, holds it there while Fai looks down at him from where he’s sitting on Kurogane’s lap, question in his eyes. “Not with the knife. Tonight I want you to use your claws.”

Making demands was not something he did in the middle of things like this. Rules and boundaries and requests were usually made beforehand, before the lights were dimmed and Kurogane gave himself over, but this was Kurogane’s body and Fai would not begrudge him this, he could see it in the twitch of Fai’s lips and the sudden narrowing of his pupils in blue eyes.

“Kurogane wants to feel me tonight?” Fai asks, mouth hot and wet against his neck. “Ask properly.”

His breath catches in his throat and he swallows thickly. “Please, use your claws instead of the knife.”

The knife falls to the floor with a gentle clatter, the sound muffled by the hotel’s carpet. “If that’s what you want.”

“ _Please_.”

Fai’s claws are as sharp as any blade, deadly, making him evermore the predator to Kurogane’s prey. The first prick is expected, normal, small. Nothing more than enough pressure to break skin. Another cut, shallow and quick. A few more and finally there is blood, a few precious drops that are snatched up by Fai’s tongue. Kurogane’s breath comes faster and he bares himself to Fai without hesitation. There is no fear at all, Fai could bring any blade or claw to the tender, vulnerable flesh of Kurogane’s throat and meet with no resistance and a steady, red gaze.

The anticipation as Fai builds up to a proper cut is almost as good as the burning sting he feels when Fai, at last, delivers a deep, carefully placed slash, blade or claw slipping so easily through his flesh and willing blood from his body. The pain is as sharp as what Fai uses to cut him and twice as good. Such meticulous pain sparks heat that coils low in his belly and has him aching for Fai’s body. 

It had been a gradual thing for them to get here, stepping stones of Fai’s tendency to bite and scratch and the way Kurogane always arched into those simple pains, how he desired more – harder bites, sharper nails, rougher thrusts – it’s no wonder that when Fai first brought the knife into their bedroom Kurogane had felt everything in him need.

They’ve done this many times since that first careful venture and each time Kurogane feels as if he needs more. It’s like a drug, his desire for this pain and his trust in Fai, and he’s helplessly addicted.

Two of Fai’s claws cut him open across his chest and his tongue swipes along the fresh cut to lap up the blood that spills. Beneath him, Kurogane shudders and his hips buck. “Hm, I wonder if you can come from only this, Kurogane. Shall we find out?”

It’s not a question he’s meant to answer and he keens as Fai retraces the cut he just made, deepening it. Lower on his chest there is a mark over his heart, scarred over from repeated attention. Fai presses a claw into it again, cuts along the scar slowly. It’s a rune in Celestian and Kurogane does not know what it means. He hasn’t asked and Fai has not offered the information, so it remains a mystery, a secret carved into Kurogane’s skin. 

It is traced and retraced and each sharp pull at his skin, each time he watches Fai lazily lick his claws clean quickens Kurogane’s pulse and tightens his loins. His hands are on Fai’s hips, holding him in Kurogane’s lap while he grinds up against his ass. He can feel himself shaking and moans when Fai’s mouth roams his chest, licking it clean of blood and teasing his nipples with sharp teeth and warm breath.

“Do you need more, Kurogane?”

Fai’s claws raked angry red lines down Kurogane’s torso. He left the skin unbroken but hot with prickling pain and heaving with Kurogane’s breath. “Please! Fuck, again, _please_.”

Fai repeats the gesture and presses down against where Kurogane is rutting against him. He is close, he needs only a little more, and Fai, who knows his tells, who can read the signs, gives it to him. It’s a sharp bite where neck meets shoulder, fangs piercing skin easily and blood flowing into Fai’s mouth and with a full body jerk Kurogane comes, a wordless cry on his lips. 

They aren’t done here, not by a long shot, but just as Fai refuses to bind Kurogane when they use the knife he also takes greater care of bring Kurogane pleasure. He will come again and again tonight while Fai toys with him. He will be taken care of and he will take care of Fai.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that


End file.
